A memory almost lost
by t11baf
Summary: After a serious head injury Alexis Rhodes must face amnesia at Duel acadmey while every other person tries to help her remember.Will the Gx group fail or will they restore the memory of what once was Alexis Rhodes?Will add alternate ending from a friend.
1. Chapter 1

It was a scorching day at Duel academy so the kitchen staff along with Atticus Rhodes had decided to make coconut milk.Chazz was the only one to complain."Oh come on!I dont even like coconuts." he griped."Well...Heres some anways!" giggled Atticus who poured half a thing of coconut milk on Chazzs head.Chazz was pretty steamed up now his whole is whole face was red and the milk evaporated off his sleek black hair."If you wanted coconut milk you shouldve asked.Now here it is!" said Chazz(Who was obviously pleased) taking the other half and poured it on Atticus.Then this had led up to a coconut milk fight.Alexis Rhodes came in dodging incoming halves of the coconut milk filled shells"Huh?Whats going on!?!This doesnt seem right." Alexis worriedly thought to herself.But before she could speak any more she is hit with a whole coconut.Before she become unconsious a very large bump forms on her head and in-between her flowing golden hair.


	2. Memories,who you are,and tears

_"Huh?Where am I?But more likely Who am I?" _a very confused Alexis wonders to herself.

"Hey guys Alexis is waking up...I just hope,... she didnt get harmed." Atticus said,both full of grief and a bit of glee

"Well Atticus we all hope she didnt get harmed ...We all do.This is my fault,Why did I was I part of starting what now may have or may not have damaged my sweet." Chazz said upset and trying to hold back the tears but instead the tears came out like a flood flowing down his face.

"Ummm exuse me but I have a few questions...Who am I?And where am I?" Alexis curiosly disturbed the boys conversation.

"Why my dear lady you are at Duel academy.Right now you are in the medical wing also you are Alexis Rhodes my top student gentle hearted,a genius,and an amazing duelist." Mr.Banner came in after a bit of himself eavesdropping.

"Oh I remember when you started in Slifer red you were my youngest student,at the age eleven.Now look at yourself,fifteen and blossoming in Obelisk blue ;I,m so proud." Banner chuckled happily.Alexis went back to bed after hearing Banner and the guys,as for them they for they had no other beds in Alexiss room.


	3. The first date for Chazzeroo

Alexis was still sleeping yet she was quivering.Chazz noticed while everyone else was leaving.He took great notice and then rushed to his room in the large comfy obelisk blue dorm.He grabbed his most treasured black quilt made out of the finest fabrics and silks...His mother had made it for him while was pregnant with him.Now it is the only memory left of her he has. _"Why did she have diabetes?How come if you have diabetes you cant have any babies but if you do youll die... or in rare cases may survive from death."_ Chazz always asked himself these types of questions yet he never got an answer which upset him.He just decided to forget about the dumb questions. He grabbed a box of chocolates and a long stemmed red rose put on a gasp suit and tie!NOT!What dya think I am crazy!?!?!?!?!Alexis wouldnt want to date the love-sick Chazz in this monkey suit.But it wouldnt hurt to try right?Heck yeah itd hurt!Hed probbaly get dumped like the other guys that asked Alexis out.Chazz just got clothes on that he felt natural in.

"Oh hey Lexis!You see Syrus-kun anywhere?We were supposed to meet at pizza hut for our 3 week anniversery." my friend Allysa asked.

"No not really havent seen him since he left my room..." Alexis just woke up and rose her head to talk to a long time friend.She then went back to sleep.Suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Come..in..." I murmed half asleep.I woke up to see Chazz but he didnt look as emoey as usual.He had dark purple almost black long sleeved shirt on,some tan slacks,and chestnut colored rubber clogs.His hair.It looked basically the same except he had over at least half a bottle of hair gel rubbed in that black hair.

"Ummm...Umm...Alexis.Do you want to go on a date with me?" Chazz silently asked holding out some chocolates a long stemmed red rose and a black quilt.

"Sure how about I get dressed and we head to the movies!I heard they made this Kingdom hearts movie:Another side of Sora." I gave a happy bubbly giggle.Id put on my purple M2M logo shirt They rocked...until they split up.I also put on some gray sweat pants and put my black head band with white skulls all over in my silky blonde hair.To the movies!

_"I feel like I,m the luckiest guy here!I have a date with the prettiest smartest girl at Duel academey I feel so lucky!" Chazz happily thought_


	4. Ending and a new love

This had all happend during the middle of the movie it was really humors and the two lovers started giggling after Chazz had brought a refill of popcorn which had acidentlly fell into the friends hair yet the two were laughing like a couple of hyenas.A small spiritual figure that looked like Alexis in obelisk blue Duel acadmey uniform was watching the two happy teens.Seemingly it was odd because she as some sort of spirit had the ability to fly.the spirit saw Chazz and Alexis below.She saw Chazz putting himself into a lustful kiss with Alexis as the movie was slowly ending.The spirit saw it and looked disgusted.The spirit slowly floated through Alexis in the middle of the two kissing.The memory of Alexis Rhodes suddenly Alexis then realized what was happening and screamt,

"Princeton!!!!!You..You-You...Jerk!Sorry I didnt complain earlier but I was unconsious!And Aster hit me when head when he was actually tried hitting Atticus...I noticed just as he hit me in the head...Id reconize that pale skin anywhere!" Alexis then brought her fist like half an inch away from Chazzs face.Chazz just then gave out a gasp watching as Alexiss balled fist hit him hard in the cheek.You cold see teeth flying and bruise was kind of forming around his eye but barely.Chazz then felt a finger tapping him on the shoulder Chazz was so worried it was Atticus there when he turned around he just fainted.But luckily it wasnt Atticus.It was...Zane

He blushed a moment and said,"Wow Lexis I saw the whole thing you did with Chazz and...I...I...I thought it was amazing..." his words just trailed off suddenly like a speeding jet he blushed some more

"Uhhhhh...Alexis I know this is sudden but would you be my girl?" Zane sheepishly asked holding out a sheep plushie.

"Oh Zane Id love to!" then the new couple kissed


End file.
